Modern Myth
by SimplyDriven
Summary: Jonathan Crane is careful, but there's a dark part of him that likes taking a few risks. That's why he took him, he was easy prey. What he doesn't know is that this man is the only one who can ever understand him and what he does. Somehow the tables turn.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham was quiet for once.

Well, this area was at least. The reason being that anyone in the entire block was _inside _the club rather than outside it, and it was raining so Jonathan doubted anyone would be standing in the alleyway with him getting as drenched as he was. He was scouting, looking for a new test subject, preferably homeless, but it looked like they'd all moved due to the raining heavens.

He'd almost given up hope, his tired features caused by many sleepless nights pulled into a cold glare, until he saw _him_. The club doors opened, loud pulsing music echoing around the dead, dark street for a moment before they fell shut, encasing the screams, laughter and pounding once again. Jonathan watched him with detachment, studying his movements. He was a risk, but when Jonathan watched him stumble into the alley across from him and slunk to the ground his choice was made for him. Carefully he crossed the street, turning up the collar of his coat as he went and began to drag the man back to his car.

**Experiment One, Day One.**

Normally the test subjects he took were of a smaller build, mainly the homeless or the poor, broken gamblers that stayed around bars in the Narrows.

It made the experiment process a whole lot easier, they couldn't struggle against him much. It's not like he's weak, oh no, Jonathan Crane is in no way weak. He just prefers everything to go proficiently and with fewer struggles. That is why this time is different.

Jonathan normally towered over his subjects, but on this one he only had a few inches of height. Jonathan's arms were thin but when the struggles broke out it was easy to see the muscles moving underneath the skin. Unlike his new subject whose tan body was ripped with muscles, Jonathan had the beginning of a six pack on his abdomen but mostly it was covered with scars. Everyone called him Scarecrow because of his slender frame, but none of them would guess of his secret strength lying beneath the cloth. Jonathan didn't mind his body, he was never ashamed of what made him what he is. He was never ashamed of the Scarecrow, he just preferred to keep it to himself.

But Jonathan wasn't an ego maniac like some of the other villains. He wasn't like the Riddler or Penguin who tried to work well beyond their bounds, that's why he understood if this experiment went wrong his subject could easily over power him and precautions had to be taken. Taking this man didn't mean he was working outside of his bounds this time, he simply came across the easy prey and decided to take a risk. A risk that had the Scarecrow in him purring at the danger. He couldn't say no.

He secured each leather strap to the unconscious man's wrists and further wrapped them in duct tape. As mentioned, precautions needed to be taken. That's why there was a light blue syringe sitting next to the toxic green, an antidote in case things went wrong, he needed to try it out anyway, even though this toxin wasn't as potent as the others. All great experiments needed a test run.

The ripping sound of the duct tape made the man in the chair's nose twitch and his face scrunch in displeasure. His head felt heavy and his limbs stiff, he couldn't remember anything. His eyes refused to open, they could feel the harsh fluorescent light above him and he tried to turn away from it, his retinas felt like they were burning.

"You're awake." Jonathan commented as he moved back and forth between metal trays.

The man could hear the scraping of metal against metal and when he heard the cold, removed voice he tried to move his secured arms. The man froze in horror as Jonathan spoke again.

"Go on and struggle." Jonathan said as he packed away the medical tools he would not need for this experiment. "They all do."

The man groaned as he pulled a muscle in one arm and both began to cramp in the uncomfortable bindings.

"Then they beg." Jonathan sounded bored. "The only real interesting part is when they scream, the mutterings when they're under, or when they're near the end."

Truth be told, Jonathan didn't like to talk much to his experiments, but it calmed them more when he did. Being told you're going to suffer and die is much better than not knowing apparently. The struggling doesn't have twice the effort, he'd noticed that on his fifth experiment. He'd done so many over the years he'd gotten bored and stopped counting. He knew he'd have to be well over three hundred by now.

The experiment's eyes opened and blinked dazedly up at the bright light. "Where am I?" He croaked, his voice hadn't been used for hours. "What happened?"

Jonathan turned and looked at him with an eyebrow raised from behind his glasses. "What do you think happened?" He asked lowly, his voice almost seemed like a predator's growl.

His eyes were hazel and bright, Jonathan dully noted, he'd never taken someone with hazel eyes before. They were too warm a colour for dark, dreary Gotham.

"I don't remember anything." The eyes turned to him. "I don't remember you."

"You shouldn't." Jonathan murmured as he picked up the syringes and put them in his lab coat pocket. He hadn't been too excited about this experiment, hence the jumper and jeans instead of his well pressed suit and jumper vest, hell he didn't even bring the burlap mask down to the basement with him. This was a little side project he'd been working on for the last week, a break between bettering his trademark fear gas, which this experiment would probably help in the long run. Truth be told, Jonathan sometimes got bored of the fear. It was all the same, the fear never stopped being delicious but sometimes he wanted something different. "You haven't seen me before, and after this it's likely that you won't again."

The thick, brown hair seemed to stay still as the experiment whipped his head from side to side, trying to escape his bounds, trying to find an exit route, trying to get away from Jonathan. There was no use, Jonathan was never sloppy and the thought of making a mistake made him frown. The thought of others hoping he made a mistake left him furious, he would never be so careless and from his appearance that should be obvious. Everything about him was pristine, even though he looked a little run down, and the basement itself was in good condition, everything stocked away in cabinets ready for use whenever.

"Please don't, I've got…" The man said only to wince and trail off into silence.

"You've got what?" Jonathan regarded him coolly. "A wife? Children? Money?"

The man stayed silent.

"None of that matters to me." Jonathan continued as he stood by the man's chair and pulled his head to the side roughly, baring his neck for the needle in his hand. "I've killed people with so much more and so much less. Those aren't things to live for, in the end, nothing is worth living for because you never get the _choice _to live for it and you eventually die alone, regardless of possessions or people."

He struggled for a moment as Jonathan's words hit him hard, his muscles rippling as he tried to break the bindings. As he wiggled his t-shirt rode up, exposing his stomach to the cool air of the basement he hadn't noticed before. Then he stopped struggling, his scrunched eyes opened widely as he took in his surroundings in a new light. He looked at Jonathan, memorised every detail of him from his slim frame to his ice cold eyes and then the room. He was going to die, and knowing that made the world more vibrant and real to him.

Time seemed to slow as the needle sunk into his flesh, knowing these were his last few moments triggered his senses to heighten. He could see everything in a sharp focus, everything seemed so clear now and he could feel everything. Even his memories became sharpened, his toes curled beneath his socks as he imagined standing on the beach with the sand beneath him as the waves crashed forward, wetting his toes. Now he understood why people looked calm or scared when they were about to die, because the whole world changed.

The feeling of liquid being injected into him was strange, foreign and kind of ticklish, a kind of rushed feeling. He closed his eyes as he felt it wash through him and memories from that night crashed over him like the waves he felt crashing against his feet. He was at the club tonight, he couldn't' remember what possessed him to go, and he hadn't been there in forever. But that day he'd lost his job and with it his few friends who were really only his colleagues, he'd came home with his box of belongings and he sat staring out the window for hours. . . Ah, then he saw them, the group of men and women his own age, heading out for a night on the town and he was hit with a feeling of loneliness. So he'd decided to go out and vowed to change his life instead of sitting in his apartment day in, day out.

His life had changed alright, the fluorescent lights above him seemed to get farther away as he travelled towards darkness. It wrapped around him like a second skin, feeling and smelling and tasting like coldness. It settled on his skin, chilling and numbing him so he couldn't move. Just as it began to settle over his head and numb his brain, his eyes shot open to the darkness and his mouth opened in a powerful scream that left his throat feeling raw and ripped. His brain felt like it was whirring and his throat felt like it was being cut by razors, still he continued to scream out into the dark.

Jonathan watched the clock as it hit the twentieth minute since he'd injected the man on the chair and still he did nothing but stair dazedly at the ceiling, his glassy eyes and mouth open slightly. A growl of agitation broke through his lips as he lifted the second syringe, and roughly stabbed it into the bared neck before him, injecting it quickly. He would have to rely on the subject's report for the results of the experiment, that is, if he woke up from whatever daze Jonathan had put him in.

Jonathan stood with his jaw clenched in anger as the third minute ticked by, he wouldn't put this down as a failure. This was only a side experiment, something so trivial and easy **couldn't **fail. As another few minutes ticked by Jonathan snarled and reached into the inside pocket of his lab coat producing another syringe this one clear of any colour. He stabbed the needle into the neck once more and pressed his thumb against it, ready to inject. He quickly ripped it out as the male subject took in a large gasp of air and began trembling and scrambling for something.

It was the touch. It was so _vivid_, the feeling of the sharp metal prodding his veins and the slight brush of human skin on his own left him trembling. It was better than before, he could _taste _the stale scent of the basement by breathing through his nose. He could smell the deodorant Jonathan was wearing and it made his nose feel like it was burning but it was so good. He could smell Jonathan's skin and when Jonathan's hand slapped his face he shivered and stared up at him with bright, wide eyes.

"Tell me what happened!" Jonathan sneered as he leaned down and placed both hands on the man's face, ignoring the prominent erection straining against the man's jeans. "**Now**."

"It was dark." His throat was hoarse and it burned to speak, he could taste and feel blood trickling down his throat. "I could feel _everything_, I _can _feel everythingand I was screaming."

Jonathan moved back a few inches, bracing his hands on either side of the man's head. "Were you frightened?" His voice was low and sent tremors through the man, his ears began to feel warm as if Jonathan's voice was caressing them. Jonathan frowned but stayed silent at the reaction.

"Yes." He whimpered. "There was _nothing_, nothing but darkness yet _everything _was there."

Jonathan moved away and ignored the whimpers of the man as he did so, he seated himself on the chair by the metal desk, holding the back as he slid onto it and wheeled in tight to the desk. His body gradually slouched over until his nose was near touching the page as he scribbled down the notes of the observations he had made and the report from the subject.

_Subject displays no movement when under the toxin, even though he describes movement, vocalising and feeling when administered the antidote. _

_From my observations the toxin seems to put the subject into a comatose state while effectively trapping them in their own mind. Unlike my original fear toxin they cannot see what is frightening them, they are trapped in darkness and have no memory or recognition of what they are seeing. That is if they are seeing anything at all. The toxin seems to be tricking the mind that there is something to be frightened off yet there is nothing from the subject's report._

_Subject displayed no REM or reaction to light or touch while under the toxin, once administered the antidote the subject reacted to touch. Even now he is sensitive to touch and sound and seems to need physical touch. _

Jonathan chewed on the pen before ripping away from the desk and striding over to the whimpering man, once close enough the whimpering stopped. Jonathan growled low in his throat and grabbed the man by the throat, cutting off his air supply.

"Tell me more." He snarled. "I need more."

The man didn't struggle yet pressed into Jonathan's touch while his hazel eyes shined and his thin lips fell open. Brown hair fell into his eyes as his eye lashes fluttered when Jonathan squeezed tighter, forcing the subject to choke out little gasps and force in little puffs of air to his burning lungs.

"Tell me!" Jonathan shouted, ripping his hand away from the man's throat and threaded his fingers into the brown hair, tugging at it furiously.

The man let out a strange mewl that made Jonathan's eyes widen in surprise then narrow.

"Does this hurt?" He snarled into the man's ear. "Tell me."

The man nodded and gasped as Jonathan delivered another sharp tug and wrapped a hand around his throat again.

"Shall I stop?" Jonathan asked lowly as he applied pressure to his throat but not nearly as much as before.

The man shook his head. "I can feel _everything_."

Jonathan broke away and walked back to his notes as he checked the watch on his wrist.

_Seventeen minutes after the subject was brought back to consciousness and still he displays sensitivity to touch. This sensitivity seems to be creating a false state of euphoria for the subject, he can feel the pain yet it is too great to actually hurt him. Nerve endings may be damaged or this is a temporary effect of the toxin. _

_Subject may have masochistic tendencies, but this seems unlikely as he didn't react to them before the experiment. _

Jonathan hastily grabbed the notes he had made and bounded up the stairs to his study, in his haste forgetting to turn off the lights to the basement and forgetting the man he had left bound to the chair _alive_.

**Experiment Two, Day Two.**

The next morning Jonathan woke with a groan, his features twisting into a grimace as he lifted his head off the hard wooden desk and straightened his bent back. He'd fallen asleep at his desk again. He didn't even spare a glance at the notes he'd slaved over the night before as he forced himself out of the chair and into the bathroom, a routine he forced himself to follow every morning. He sighed as each article of his clothing hit the tiled floor and he stepped under the cold spray, waiting patiently for it to warm up. When it did he washed quickly and got out, dripping onto the mat by the sink were he brushed his teeth and gathered his clothes into his arms as he walked back to his study bedroom combo.

He eyed the neatly made bed with detachment and threw his clothes into the small laundry hamper before dressing in casual clothes again. Back at the desk he frowned at the half mug of stale coffee and swallowed it down quickly with a grimace then rinsed the mug quickly in the bathroom sink. The house he lived in was small and pretty run down but Jonathan had fixed it up a little and deemed it liveable. It was by no means homey, but when was Jonathan Crane ever bothered with home life? He had an oven, a stove, a coffee maker and a lot of coffee and tinned foods that made life here easier. Not to mention the makeshift lab in the basement where he spent most of his days.

Deciding not to bother with breakfast Jonathan secured his watch around his wrist and walked downstairs to the lab with his notes organised under his arm. He opened the door and frowned when his fingers hit the already turned on light switch. His frown deepened when he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the unconscious man in the chair. It got even worse when the smell hit him, he smelt worse than a dead man.

Jonathan bounded over to the unconscious man and gripped his hair tight like he had done the day before. A groan of pain broke through the subject's lips as his eyes rolled up to meet Jonathan's blearily.

"Please." The man groaned.

Jonathan's jaw clenched as he waited for the begging to begin, he regretted not killing him last night. Then again, he preferred for his toxins to do the killings. At the next words Jonathan froze and eyed the man sceptically.

"Please…" The brunette repeated. "_Do it again_."

Jonathan's mind raced as he analysed the man and nodded sharply, he needed more results and why get new subjects when he could study the course of one? He shuffled around in a locker to the right and pulled out another green vial which he made another syringe of. The vial was different this time, the subject noticed, unlike the neon green before this one wasn't as vibrant, it was darker. He took that to mean it was stronger and he shivered in anticipation. The sharpness of the room came back to him, adrenaline being released through his body as fear spread through him. It was weird, it didn't feel like fear at all but that's what it was. This experience spread more fear through him than being held at gunpoint ever could.

The needle pricked his arm this time, his neck was too bruised to endure more stabbing and injecting today. His eyelids fell quicker this time, and his mouth dropped slightly as he was plunged back into darkness. The screaming began again.

Jonathan watched with mild curiosity as he sat by the subject. He noted with a strong dose there was slight movement, he could see the slight clenching and unclenching of the throat as eyelids fluttered slightly. Twenty minutes into the experiment, like last time, he injected the antidote into the subject's arm and then stabbed the subject in the leg with the empty syringe. A howl erupted from the man as his eyes shot open and he struggled in his bindings exactly like last time.

"Tell me." Jonathan commanded as he sat with his legs crossed, pen and paper at the ready. For a moment he felt like he was back at Arkham, and a cold shiver made its way up his spine as he remembered being on both ends, the therapist and the patient.

The man's chest heaved up and down as his body burned and his eyes were clouded as if he were far away, he could still taste the copper of his blood in his mouth and the ghost of it trickling down his throat. It hurt, he couldn't speak yet he didn't mind, frankly he didn't care if he could never speak again. The sound of sloshing water brought him back, his eyes clearing as he looked at Jonathan swishing water around in a little white plastic cup. He licked his lips, the action leaving his them tingling as he did it again and again. His tongue felt numb and didn't feel like his own, heightening the feeling as it dragged over his lower lip repeatedly.

Jonathan tilted his chin up and brought the cup to his lips, a groan leaving him from Jonathan's slender fingers dragging against his stubble. The water was carefully tipped into his mouth and his throat swallowed greedily until the cup was empty.

"More." He groaned, not knowing what he wanted more of, water or touch.

Jonathan frowned at that also and gripped the man's chin so hard it would bruise. "Tell me."

"It was the same." He croaked. "Darkness, it clung to me. It wouldn't let go and I couldn't stop screaming-"

"What were you screaming at?" Jonathan's eyes darkened.

"I don't know. There was nothing." His eyes met Jonathan's again, fascinated by the cold blue that darkened at his failure to respond.

"Who were you screaming _for_?" Jonathan growled, his nails digging into the skin now and leaving little spots of blood forming along his jaw.

The man's eyes seemed to clear as he stared up at him, worshipping and obedient. "I was screaming for you." He spoke softly.

Jonathan froze again, that was unexpected. "Why me?"

The man continued to stare. "Because you wanted me too."

Jonathan threw his jaw forcefully, making his head snap to the side as he scribbled down notes again and ignored the whimpers from the bound man. What Jonathan didn't see was that when he took his attention away from the subject, his hazel eyes darkened and his whimpers turned to growls.

"Untie me." He whispered harshly. "I need to move. I need to _feel_." _I need to feel you._

Jonathan's head snapped up at the snarls and he narrowed his eyes. "You'll be untied when I deem you _ready _to be unbound." His hand secured around the subject's arm painfully. "This is _my _world down here, and my word is _law_."

The man whimpered and squirmed, thankful at least that his legs weren't bound but what he needed were his _hands_. He needed to rub his fingers and his palms along something, something soft or something hard, something smooth or something rough.

Jonathan left him downstairs again that night. The smell was beginning to get stronger, he hadn't use the bathroom in so long and he knew when he woke up he had soiled himself. Other than the smell he was content. In the middle of the night, a few hours after Jonathan had gone upstairs and turned off the lights, his fingers had began searching and rubbing. His senses had heightened in the dark and he had managed to kick off his socks and rub them against the cool, rubbery fabric of the chair. He groaned out, the sound echoing around the room and deepening when his fingers began tracing the rough material of the duct tape.

When Jonathan came down the next morning he watched the man stroke the tape around his wrists in his sleep.

**Day Four.**

Today Jonathan wore a crisp white shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and pressed black slacks with black leather shoes that squeaked silently when he walked. The subject's mouth watered at the sound and sight, the shirt hung loosely from Jonathan's body, it was no doubt an older shirt, and he wanted to feel the crisp fabric between his fingers. His own clothes were beginning to hang on him. He estimated this was his fourth day here, and Jonathan had only fed him soup twice, both after the next two higher doses of the toxin given to him. He was use to a more carbohydrate, protein diet.

Jonathan had been spending most of his time in worn clothes in a room in the furthest corner of the basement. He could hear the clattering of instruments off tiles and curses and snarls from him. It was when Jonathan was in his worst mood he came out of that room and injected him, but he wasn't complaining. His clothing choice indicated he wasn't working in that room today, or whatever he had been doing was finished. He really wanted to see what it was but for now he'd keep his curiosity at bay, he had bigger things on his mind right now.

He squeezed his thighs together, shut his eyes and bit his torn lip with a yelp. His body wriggled as he felt the familiar, sharp pain in his abdomen and the pressure at the base of his spine as he tried to hold his bladder. He was already soiled and smelly from doing this in the middle of the night, but to do it in the middle of the day in front of someone was too horrifying for him to even comprehend. Jonathan froze at his desk, his scribbling stopping as he peered back at the bound man above his glasses, his expression darkening at what he saw before he sighed darkly and stood.

The man whimpered as Jonathan stood near him and began ripping off the duct tape and undoing the buckles that pinned down his arms. His arms began to burn at the ability to move and even a twitch had him crying out. Jonathan growled and pulled him up from the chair, dragging him to the room in the farthest corner. He was too weak to balance him and relied heavily on Jonathan dragging him by his burning limbs. He had never felt so weak before yet the touch on his arms soothed him, the familiar feeling of long, thin fingers grabbing him in a bruising grip. Jonathan was stronger than he looked.

The door flew open as Jonathan kicked it and the man's hazel eyes widened at the bright lights of the makeshift bathroom. Jonathan leaned against the now closed door and stared at the wall heatedly.

"You have to go. Now go." He said darkly, his eyes flickering to the subject's in a glare before the man nodded dumbly.

He turned to the toilet, thankful he only had to release fluids and with shaking fingers he undid the zip to his jeans and relieved himself, one trembling arm leaning on the wall. The smell of urine was strong, it left his nose wrinkling but it couldn't be helped. He'd had very little water in four days and the only thing he ingested had been soup. Once finished he flushed the toilet and watched as it weakly flushed away his urine. He stumbled to the sink, supporting himself on it with a weak trembling arm as the other tried to turn the stiff taps. He couldn't do it. Jonathan batted his hand away impatiently and turned the tap on while squeezing soap onto his hands. He washed them then took some damp tissue and began cleaning himself as best as he could, washing his body quickly of sweat and waste. He stripped off his jeans and underwear, grabbing a plastic bag from the counter and throwing his underwear in them before cleaning his jeans with the little products he had before pulling them on again. After he washed his hands again he dried them quickly on his cleaner jeans and turned to Jonathan who looked at him with contempt.

"Are you finished now?"

The man's face and chest flushed crimson as he nodded stupidly. Jonathan glared and turned back to open the door, then he saw it. His mouth watered as he saw a part of Jonathan's shirt was un-tucked and flowed as he walked. A sudden need to touch it took over him and he was hit with a bout of strength. Without thinking his hand grabbed for the shirt, pulling it towards him and successfully un-tucking the back of the shirt from Jonathan's pants. Jonathan turned and snarled, smacking his hands away and pushing him into the wall.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jonathan snarled. "Or you'll _deeply _regret it."

The subject watched as Jonathan's full lips moved and felt himself licking his own again. He needed to touch something, _anything_, and Jonathan's threats fell on deaf, uncaring ears. He understood what he said, but he would die for this if that was the price.

He launched forward, catching Jonathan's shirt, successfully un-tucking the whole thing and pressed Jonathan against the opposite tiled wall. Jonathan raised a clenched fist and punched him forcefully on the temple. He stumbled back, his body aching at the loss but the throbbing pain of his head masking it slightly. Jonathan threw open the door and ran towards his desk, fumbling for the sedatives he needed when he remembered he left them in the open locker by the makeshift bathroom. The subject came out, a wondrous look on his face as he glanced between Jonathan and the sedatives he was glaring at. Carefully he lifted one, ignoring Jonathan's warning, dreaded look and walked forward, placing the capped syringe in the back of his jeans.

"Stop." Jonathan commanded.

The subject whined deep in his throat as he slammed into Jonathan who tried to run around him, knocking them both to the floor. Jonathan grunted at the weight on top of him and felt a slight tremor of defeat run through his body, unless the subject slipped up Jonathan was going to lose this battle. Speaking of which, the man in question sat up, straddling Jonathan's hips. Jonathan jolted as he felt the erection poking at his stomach, he'd noticed the man had gotten aroused after each test by the sensitivity caused by the toxin but he never realised that it had yet to cease. The man above him ran his hands down Jonathan's clothed chest and literally _purred _at the material. The crispness of the shirt felt wonderful but when he hit a crease he all but twitched in want.

"It feels so good." The man whimpered as he bent down to rub his unshaven cheek against it, whining when he couldn't feel it completely due to his stubble. He moved on quickly though, moving down Jonathan's slacks swiftly as Jonathan lay perfectly still, glaring at the fluorescent lights, collecting data as his subject moved. His attention was brought back as he felt and heard his subject's fingers move against the leather of his shoe, he had noticed him staring at them as he walked earlier and hoped this would be enough to satisfy his urge.

It wasn't.

His subject took them off along with his socks, running his fingers greedily around his toes and the skin of his feet. The moan the subject let out was surprising and Jonathan's body went solid at the sound, at this point he didn't know how far the subject would go.

"Good. So good." He whined as he rubbed his face along Jonathan's shirt until he nuzzled into his neck and gasped. "Feels so good."

"Perhaps I should get you more materials to feel." Jonathan's jaw clenched as the subject ran his cheek over Jonathan's. Jonathan made a mental note to avoid this ever happening again by getting this subject and future ones some velvet or silk to touch.

The subject made a noise of agreement and trailed his hands up from Jonathan's hips. They both froze as the movement forced his shirt up and let the subject's hands touch his bare sides. A noise of surprise came from the brunette as he forced the shirt up and slapped away Jonathan's protesting hands. His mouth watered and his eyes widened at the smooth, pale flesh that was littered with white scars, both flat and smooth and raised and rough. Jonathan scowled at the man, threatening him with his eyes, _daring _him to go further, and promising punishment no matter what.

The man's eyes danced with mirth and delight at that look and put his palms on Jonathan's stomach only to push them slowly up to his chest, down his sides and back again. His erection was straining now, at first Jonathan hadn't been worried by it, he'd had these results before but he had a nagging suspicion something would come of it this time, and he didn't like that thought. He needed to try a different tactic.

"What's your name?" He said it as neutrally as he could, trying not to let anger colour his tone.

The subject's head snapped up as he opened and closed his mouth. His brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate and kept running his hands along the exposed skin. "Gerry."

"Gerry." Jonathan said lightly. "Can you let me up?"

As Jonathan said his name Gerry's hips snapped forward to rub against his stomach. He groaned out and a surprised gasp left him as he noticed how hard he was, he hadn't really noticed it before. He whimpered as he looked at Jonathan's face. "_I can't_."

"You can." Jonathan glared. "Let. Me. Up."

Gerry scooted down Jonathan's hips, only to grip them tightly with his hands and run his lips over the exposed skin of his chest and stomach. Jonathan felt the oxygen being knocked out of his chest as his attacker's lips drifted over his nipples repeatedly.

"Stop it." He ground out, fists clenching at his sides.

Gerry growled in agitation as he felt his chin hit the top of Jonathan's slacks, he sat up, suddenly furious and tore at the black leather belt that held the slacks to Jonathan's body. Jonathan struggled uselessly, his hand closed around the subject's throat threateningly only to be batted away and held down by his side. With the belt free the subject noticed how loose the slacks actually were on Jonathan's slim hips and how they moved when he wriggled around.

"Gerry." He warned darkly. "Don't even think about it."

Gerry whimpered at the use of his name and hooked his fingers into the top of the slacks quickly pulling them down the wriggling hips with Jonathan's boxers without undoing the button or the zip. His eyes widened and his lips pressed into a thin line as he stared at the milky thighs and Jonathan's limp member that was surrounded with groomed dark curls. Suddenly the slacks in his hands didn't feel nice anymore. He pushed them down passed Jonathan's knees and knelt on top of them, pining Jonathan's slightly open legs to the cold basement floor.

Jonathan had always believed his body to be nothing more than a vessel. His interest had always been and always would be the mind, his body meant nothing to him and the brief encounters of the flesh he'd had in the past had been unsatisfactory and disgusting. Now he visibly twitched as the subject began rubbing his face into Jonathan's pale thighs, nosing the inner sensitive flesh and tickling it slightly with his facial hair. Jonathan made a mental note to shave him if he got out of this, the force of the rubbing paired with the stubble left his skin tinged red and feeling slightly raw.

Gerry fell deaf to anything Jonathan said from there on in, if he said anything at all, the feel of his smooth skin was too captivating. His face and hands ran along the legs and thighs before him, eventually the hands drifted up to the bared, scarred torso again, deftly tracing shapes and patterns along the scars and running fingers over the nubs hardened by the cold air. Jonathan knew it was about to get worse, he had a sinking feeling in his gut that this wasn't enough for his subject and watched with disdain as he was proved right. Gerry's hands fell to his hips, squeezing them tightly and oddly comfortingly as he trailed his nose up Jonathan's thigh until he began nuzzling Jonathan's limp cock. A growl tore from Jonathan as he struggled but Gerry's grip on his hips was too tight, no doubt they'd leave deep bruises. Gerry whined and nuzzled the organ happily, the soft, silky skin feeling like the best thing he had ever touched, contrasted by the course hair around it. He lifted his head and licked the trail of hair leading upwards until he met Jonathan's belly button, where he swirled his tongue around it and dipped it in happily until he began nuzzling Jonathan's cock again, purring happily when he noticed it starting to harden.

Jonathan breathed in heavily, anger spreading through him at the violations he was experiencing. He didn't feel angered at his body's betrayal, this was human biology, this was _supposed _to happen. Albeit it happened easier this time than his past encounters, his mind was categorizing everything Gerry did and how his body responded for further analyses later. He felt his cock twitch as Gerry nudged his erection with his nose and slipped in to nuzzle his balls. Jonathan bit his tongue to keep his groan stuck in his throat as he breathed heavily through his nose and stared at the ceiling. He could get through this.

A tentative mouth began mouthing at his balls and up to his cock, working his cock to full hardness that had Jonathan squirming and his mind sharp on the task at hand and hazy to everything else. The mouth returned to his balls, a wet tongue slithering out to lick at them softly at first, then harder. Jonathan brought his fist to his mouth and bit into it, groaning as blood began dripping into his mouth. At the groan Gerry whimpered and wanted to hear it again. One of his hands grasped Jonathan's cock, pushing it towards Jonathan's stomach so he could lick from the bottom of his balls and up his hardened length. Jonathan rewarded him with a muffled groan again and it made Gerry into a whimpering mess.

He felt one of Gerry's hands disappear from his body only to hear the familiar sound of a zip being dragged down quickly and the shuffling of clothes moving but not hitting the floor. Jonathan panicked for a moment, snarling and struggling to get out of the subject's grip until he felt lips wrap around him and suck him into a tight, wet heat. His head felt back to the floor with an audible thump and he moaned out into the basement shamelessly. Gerry pulled off for a moment to look at him, to take in Jonathan's panting, flushed form and when he opened his blue eyes Gerry whimpered and placed a hand on his own cock, pumping it slowly, and leaned back down to take Jonathan back in his mouth.

He focused primarily on the tip, Jonathan noticed, no doubt grunting and slurping at the pre-come it was producing greedily. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, he wasn't sure when his back had arched or when his arms had raised above his head and were _clawing _at the floor. It was too much, yet not enough. Gerry sensed this, he seemed to notice everything Jonathan needed just as he thought it. One hand gripped the based as Gerry forced Jonathan further into his mouth and pushed his face down until his lips met his hand. Jonathan could feel himself at the top of Gerry's throat, it was tighter and hotter, and he just needed one more push. Panting helplessly he felt Gerry remove his hand and _force _his throat to take Jonathan in, ignoring his gag reflex and stilled until he was sure he could handle it. Gerry seemed to be more in control now, he seemed to be more normal than he had been since the experiments started and the hazel eyes that gleamed up at him seemed to be worshipping, trusting and _clear_.

Jonathan threw his head back and scrambled along the floor for something to hold onto, for the first time he pumped his hips upwards into the tight heat and groaned in delight. Gerry moaned around him as he felt Jonathan begin to fuck his mouth and began to stroke himself faster. Jonathan began moving faster and growled, threading his fingers into his subject's hair as he forced his hips up into him and his cock further down his throat.

"You're pitiful." Jonathan growled between low moans and rocking his hips up into him. "You _like _this. I can see it in your eyes, you _idolise _me. You're _sick_."

Gerry moaned around him, whimpering when Jonathan purposely stopped thrusting for a few moments and moaning when he started again. He could feel him pulsing in his mouth, the feeling of wet, throbbing flesh was so delicious he felt like he couldn't breathe. Jonathan moaned quietly, trying not to show his enjoyment and obvious oncoming orgasm as he thrust harder and erratically until he came down Gerry's throat. Gerry groaned at the taste, pulling back to let some of it spill out on to Jonathan's cock.

Jonathan lay back, his chest heaving from his orgasm as he heard the wet sound of Gerry slurping up his cum and his hand moving over his own wet cock. His chest was still heaving when he sat up and watched with narrowed eyes as Gerry licked cum from his cock and the surrounding hair. He watched as Gerry thrust his hips into his fist and moaned shamelessly, moans of desperation as he tried to come. Gerry looked up, some remnants of Jonathan still on his chin, when Jonathan lifted his hand and backhanded Gerry across the face. Gerry cried out in surprise and his body shook as he fell forward onto one hand and came on the ground between Jonathan's thighs, careful not to get any on Jonathan himself. Jonathan raised an eyebrow at that, it was interesting. Although this whole thing would be categorized under his 'what not to do' list, his test subject still didn't take complete advantage of the situation.

Gerry's body slouched forward as he panted and let his head rest comfortably on Jonathan's thigh. Jonathan frowned at the closeness and shuffled his body backwards until he could stand and pull up his slacks. Carefully he tucked himself away, licked clean by Gerry, and half-heartedly tucked in his shirt. With a slightly trembling hand he fixed his glasses on his face and pushed back his long dark hair.

No words needed to be spoken, especially when Gerry looked up at him with adoring eyes then kept his head bent to the ground as he panted and recovered. Jonathan's legs shook slightly as he climbed the stairs and locked the door to the basement. He winced when the back of his shirt clung to him unpleasantly from the thin layer of sweat that coated his body. He needed a shower badly but from past experiences, no matter how badly they had ended, he knew that he was always hungry afterwards and guessed it was a normal habit. After washing his hands he grabbed the packet of crackers and the unopened chocolate spread and a knife from the kitchen before heading back to the basement. When he returned he noticed the subject sitting on the chair again, an expression of deep concentration on his face. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Jonathan's return until Jonathan sat at his desk and tore open the crackers, covering them with chocolaty goodness before nibbling on them thoughtfully as he began his work with a clear head. That's when he noticed the sedative Gerry had taken earlier was sitting on his desk.

Jonathan turned to him, eyes dark and feral as he strode forward with the needle in hand. Gerry yelped slightly as he felt Jonathan stick it into his left thigh and his eyes rolled back as he fell into the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Seven.**

Gerry watched Jonathan work thoughtfully and sat back in his own chair, unchained, relaxed and troubled at the same time. His mind finally felt clear enough to work through everything that had happened since he'd been taken, but there were still too many blanks. He cleared his throat, a light blush sprinkled across his cheeks as he thought about the reason it was slightly aching, before he spoke.

"Where did you find me?"

Jonathan paused in his work, turning around awkwardly to stare at the man before him. "I found you outside that club in the Narrows, Wyatt's I believe it's called?"

Gerry nodded and glanced down, the awkward atmosphere in the room too much to bear. Everyone knew Wyatt's was a gay nightclub and from what had happened a few days ago there was no doubt Jonathan knew what he was. Jonathan clenched his jaw and sat forward. "Look at me."

Gerry glanced up at him obediently, his body aching to move towards him and his fingers ached to touch him again, to taste him again.

"What do you want, right this second?" Jonathan queried, a calm look on his face.

Gerry's mouth ran dry as looked at Jonathan's carelessly pushed back hair, a few strands falling forward, and his throat as he swallowed the crackers he was nibbling on. "I want to be near you."

Jonathan rose and eyebrow and turned around to scribble some notes. "I thought you'd want the crackers."

On cue Gerry's stomach rumbled which led to Jonathan looking over his shoulder with a victorious smirk and pushed the crackers to the side, allowing Gerry to come over and take one. He pushed off the seat and walked towards him slowly, afraid that at any moment Jonathan would turn around and inject him with more toxin, on the other hand he felt a thrill of excitement at the thought. What worried him was the thought of how concentrated the next dosage would be.

In a way he was killing two birds with one stone, he thought. He perched on the edge of the desk and munched on crackers while Jonathan worked and asked him a few questions. Sometimes his answers got a nod, sometimes a lingering stare and sometimes a frown. He'd been untied earlier to use the bathroom and left that way ever since.

"Where did you find me?" Gerry looked down at the chocolate covered cracker in his hand. "Y'know, what was I doing outside?"

"Stumbling mostly." Jonathan murmured almost subconsciously. "Then you sat down in a cardboard box, it was too easy to take you."

"Why did you… I guess that's a stupid question." His cheeks tinged red.

Jonathan stopped working and looked at him with narrowed eyes, a part of him wondering why he hadn't tied him back to the chair. "You like it here." He stated, a hint of confusion in his tone. "Why?"

Gerry shrugged.

Jonathan smirked and leaned forward. "I have many different theories and suggestions of why. Would you like me to humour you?"

Gerry shook his head and spoke softly. "No."

"It could be the fact that I haven't given you the normal reaction you receive when you tell people you're homosexual. Another is that perhaps you're a masochist." Jonathan mused. "It seems more logical now seeing how you reached your climax before."

Gerry's jaw clenched as he looked away and continued eating.

"Perhaps it's an unknown kink you're just finding? I myself don't believe that one but it can't be ruled out. Or maybe you're lonely, and in some sad way you feel as if you can connect to me through the experiments. That's the one I believe the most. What about you, Gerry? Which do you believe?" Jonathan's voice dropped lower at the end, it sent a shiver up Gerry's spine as he licked the chocolate from his fingers.

"What do I think?" He asked meekly.

Jonathan nodded and looked at him as if he were a child. "That's what I asked."

When he got no response Jonathan turned back to his work and had another cracker. Between them they had successfully eaten three quarters of the packet, Jonathan frowned at the thought of having to go out to get more. At the same time he vowed not to let the earlier activity of a few days ago repeat itself so he wouldn't have such a need for the crackers in the same way again.

He looked dully at his fingers as he noticed the index and middle fingers were sticky and smeared with chocolate, he looked around for a handkerchief, scowling when there wasn't one. Instead he opted to lick them and deftly sucked his index finger clean, going to clean the next he found a hand wrapped around his wrist and Gerry staring at him with those shining eyes again.

"Gerry." He warned.

This time Gerry didn't whimper, this time his hazel eyes seemed to glow as they kept contact with Jonathan's and Gerry brought Jonathan's middle finger to his lips. His eyes fluttered closed as he sucked around the digit and licked the chocolate off it, groaning slightly as he did. He began to suck harder, much like he had with a different part of Jonathan's body and Jonathan's eyes widened as the thought stuck out in his head. Weakly he pulled his finger out of Gerry's mouth and was surprised when it slipped out easily. Gerry's eyes sprang open, his pupils blown wide open and some remnants of the chocolate on his lips. He didn't know why, but he was surprised when Gerry launched himself forward and straddled him on the chair, which creaked dangerously under both of their weights.

"You taste so good." Gerry breathed as he watched a flush creep up Jonathan's neck and onto his cheeks.

Jonathan sneered and put his hands on Gerry's chest, trying to create a barrier between them. Not that it matter as Gerry craned his head forward and pressed his lips to Jonathan's.

He'd never been kissed before, was his first thought, and he couldn't help but think of how weird it was. Gerry's tongue forcefully parted the pale pink lips and began licking around, tasting Jonathan and the chocolate spread that coated his tongue. Jonathan growled slightly at the overwhelming taste of Gerry's mouth and decidedly began to suck on his tongue as Gerry tried to lick at his.

It was messy. Jonathan knew that much, yet he couldn't stop. It was too good, the taste of them, the feeling of teeth clinking, lips sliding together and the friction of tongues battling for dominance. His lungs burned slightly as Gerry panted into his mouth, he needed oxygen it seemed, and a part of him felt numbed by the fact he'd even thought that. Never in his life did he ever think he'd be in this situation.

Breathing quietly he broke away, hands settled on Gerry's hips as he pushed him back to rest on his thighs. Gerry's body leaned back as guided, but his head fell forward to press against Jonathan's. Jonathan glared at the stubble that scratched his nose as Gerry turned his head.

"You need to shave."

Efficiently he pushed Gerry from him and on to the desk. He eyed the bathroom he had placed in the small room in the corner disdainfully before taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

Gerry sat on the desk obediently, still panting from kiss and watched as Jonathan put his glasses back on and strode towards him on long legs. Thin, pale hands gripped his shoulders tightly and he winced then forced his eyes to meet his captor's.

"You will not try to run." Jonathan growled. "This is a _privilege _that you will not be allowed often. Do you understand me?"

Gerry cocked his head to the side slightly before slouching, allowing Jonathan to have more height over him and nodded obediently. "Yes."

Jonathan eyed him suspiciously and nodded slightly, his eyes narrowing threateningly as he led him up the stairs of the basement.

Gerry's heart lurched as they reached the top and the heavy wooden door opened with a click and a groan. The hall was bare, he'd expected it to be, and held no traces of photographs or decoration. In a way, it was so Jonathan that he felt a smirk tug at his lips. After a few more turns Jonathan pulled him into an open room and pushed him on to a bed. Gerry felt his softening erection begin to pulse again as Jonathan glared at him hatefully, of course he would know what he was thinking. He knew everything.

The room was plain, the only decoration being the sheets on the bed and the notes sprawled over the desk. Gerry glanced around the room as Jonathan pulled a suitcase from under the bed and threw it open, glaring all the while as he pulled out some random clothing and threw them at him.

"You're going to shower and shave." He said coldly. "If you plan to keep attacking me I would _prefer _it without the rashes."

Gerry's eyes widened as a blush stained his tanned skin and nodded, his mind whirring in excitement at the prospect of a shower after a week of sitting in his own urine.

"Next door." Jonathan said stiffly as he sat at his desk. "Come back here once you're done. And Gerry, do _not _make me come and get you."

Gerry nodded and ran out of the room into the next, closing the door after him and not locking it in case Jonathan decided to come and get him.

The bathroom was the most normal room he'd seen so far. Jonathan's bedroom was plain and he could tell he hadn't slept in the bed from the thin layer of dust that arose when he was pushed on to it, but here the room was well cleaned and used regularly. It was stocked with cleaning products, toilet roll, toothpaste and toothbrushes as well as other things. Carefully he sat the folded clothes onto the toilet lid and began stripping himself of his tatty, sweat soaked clothes.

Water trickled down his body and collected into a slight brown pool underneath his feet. It was cold at first and had him shivering until it warmed up, but he didn't mind much, the shower was large enough for him to avoid most of the spray. He used Jonathan's body wash and shampoo, the smell entrapping him into believing Jonathan was there with him. He loved the smell of him, not the body wash or the shampoo, but Jonathan himself. Gerry frowned at the thought and began mumbling to himself.

"You're crazy, Ger." He sighed, tilting his head back and allowing the spray to hit his throat and cascade down his chest. "The guy kidnapped you, tortured you and may still kill you. Yet here you are, panting after him like a dog in heat."

He heard the creak of a chair in the next room and figured Jonathan must be at his desk, good, he wanted more time in the shower anyway. He didn't speak again and let his mind whirl as he continued to wash and preen. Outside he found a clean razor and some soap and began to shave carefully, wincing at how long the hair on his face was. He normally shaved everyday, this was a weeks worth of beard. He looked carefully in the mirror as he lathered his face in soap and stopped when he actually _looked _at himself.

His normally dull eyes were bright and normal, there were no frown lines on his face and he didn't look like he'd been kept in a basement under some madman's experiments. Instead he looked like he'd gotten some much needed rest and he genuinely looked okay. He hadn't _felt _okay in a long, long time. He turned his head towards the wall were he knew Jonathan was sitting and tried to force himself to feel something like hate or spite for him but he couldn't. Truthfully he'd wanted to change his life, and here he got more than that. Here he'd seen the _world_ change, change for the better, he became more aware of everything, and that was better than what he hoped to accomplish. He grabbed the clothes Jonathan had given him to wear, eyeing the soft fabric with want as he pat his face dry and wrapped the towel around his waist. He'd just change in the bedroom, he'd been in here a long time already.

He was right, Jonathan was working but not only was he working he was _buried_ in his work. He cleared his throat, making some sort of noise to let Jonathan know he was finished and ready to go back to the basement. Jonathan grunted back, acknowledging the sound but didn't look at him. Gerry watched as Jonathan twisted and turned in the seat, watched his body clench and relax between pauses in his writings. He shook his head, a sort of smile on his face, then pulled the black jumper over his toned torso and tugged the grey sweatpants over his thick thighs.

"Jonathan?" He mumbled, his face breaking out in a blush as he stared at the floor. He'd never used his name before, Jonathan hadn't told him his name, but he wasn't so foolish that he didn't know who this was. It was another reason that Gerry tried to force himself to stop thinking about Jonathan writhing under him.

Jonathan froze too, turning stiffly before regarding him with a vicious glare. "What?"

"May I have some socks?"

Jonathan snarled and wretched opened one of the desk drawers and threw a balled up pair at his chest. The socks pitifully rolled back to Jonathan's side, who didn't notice and began writing and mumbling to himself once again.

"Thank you." Gerry spoke softly and retrieved the socks before sitting on the floor, his back against the desk as he pulled them on.

The carpet below him was comfy and the clothes he wore hugged him, leaving him warm and fuzzy as he sat by Jonathan's feet, a feeling of content washing through him. It was funny, he was miserable when he was alone and independent, now he was content being this man's lab rat. Jonathan's eyes swivelled down to him under his glasses a few times as the hours passed and Gerry sat by his side, staring out at the empty room with curious eyes. Jonathan's stomach growled, making Gerry's lips twitch in amusement, before they dropped to nothing again.

"Can you cook?" Jonathan grunted at him suddenly, making Gerry jump and look at him with a shrug.

"I can survive?" He responded lightly, crossing his arms on his chest and kicking his legs out on the floor.

Jonathan glared and pushed him until he got to his feet. "Can you make soup?"

"Yes." Gerry blinked and watched an expression flicker over Jonathan's face.

"Go then. Kitchen is near the basement door."

Gerry nodded, slightly uneasy at the freedom Jonathan was letting him have. Truth be told Jonathan didn't know why he was doing this either. His jaw clenched as he looked back to his notes. It was clear the next dose of toxin was lethal and would kill Gerry, true he'd become use to the toxin and the effects didn't affect him as much anymore, but the next dose would definitely put him in the ground. Jonathan growled as the thought seemed to bother him and he knew the reason it bothered him was because Gerry _didn't _bother him. His need for touch and the incidents that had occurred annoyed him yes, but he didn't particularly want to kill him for them.

Another reason was that he needed to test the toxin out on more people, so it seemed logical to get more test subjects and administer them the deadly toxin as they progressed. He didn't want Gerry to have it, he didn't want to kill the only hazel eyed person he'd seen in Gotham city. Besides, the man had his uses, he was better to keep around rather than hiring a few goons. It didn't matter much anyway, he'd be back to tampering and bettering his fear gas soon, then Gerry would have to go for sure.

A knock brought him back to his senses and he watched as Gerry held up a tin of soup. "You only have tins."

"I know." Jonathan growled. "Which is what I asked you to make."

Gerry eyed the tin sceptically. "I thought you meant fresh soup."

"You can make fresh soup?"

Gerry nodded, eyes slightly wild as he took in Jonathan's tousled hair, messy from running his fingers through it too much. Jonathan fixed him with a glare as he noticed the eyes dragging over him.

"Just make the damn soup."

"You shouldn't live off this." Gerry stated firmly as he leaned on the doorframe. "It's not healthy."

"I'm aware." Jonathan seethed. "I'm a doctor, I think I know how to stay healthy."

Gerry eyed him wearily before walking forward slightly. Jonathan's glare stayed on his face as he watched Gerry walk forward and kneel before him. His eyes were bright and shining again, something Jonathan had figured out to be something that happened often when Gerry got close to him. Gerry's hands slipped up to push up Jonathan's worn, baggy jumper, his eyes meeting Jonathan's for permission. He eyed the tightened lips and tensed jaw but was offered no form of refusal. His hands pushed it up until it bunched at Jonathan's arms, Gerry ran his hand over the scars on Jonathan's thin stomach and the slight muscle then frowned as he traced the ribs showing through the skin.

"Are you getting enough protein? Meat in your diet?" He questioned softly.

Jonathan continued to seethe silently, wondering why he hadn't struck out yet. Gerry sighed at the lack of response and continued running his hands softly along the skin.

"You can't keep up your experiments when you drop dead." He muttered before leaning in to place a kiss to the slightly protruding ribs.

Jonathan gasped in response before glaring down. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gerry looked up at him with a deep frown of his own and sighed, eyes showing his inner conflict. "I don't know."

He turned his head back and ran his lips up and down his stomach, kissing where necessary and nipping were he thought appropriate. Jonathan twitched as Gerry continued, tightening his arms to his sides to hold his jumper up as Gerry's warm breath hit his flesh. Giving in he let his head drift back as Gerry's hand ran up his thigh.

"This is becoming a problem." Jonathan spoke loudly. "You're not attracted to me."

Gerry paused before delivering a harsh kiss to his side. "What if I am?"

"It's a case of Stockholm Syndrome." Jonathan ground out as he felt the button of his jeans pop open. "You're desperate for affection and you're getting it through physical contact."

Gerry muffled a chuckle as he pulled down the zipper. "Tell me, Dr Crane." He felt Jonathan's hips twitch a little then freeze. "Do you know what you've done for me here?"

Jonathan's hips were shifted until his jeans could be pulled to his mid thigh, he hissed as his backside hit the cold wood of the chair. "No, but I could probably figure it out if I wanted."

Gerry nodded against his stomach as he kissed it and wrapped a hand around Jonathan's hardening cock. "You could, _Scarecrow_." Again Jonathan's hips twitched up helplessly. "Or I could tell you."

Jonathan pushed his hips slightly with the movements of Gerry's hand and glared at the man. "Hurry up, your mouth could be put to better use."

Gerry flushed red in embarrassment and want. "You've saved me. Whether you like it or not you did. I've been so lonely, looking for something to live for, looking for something to change my life. And you did. You changed it, you made me more aware of everything and how useless everyday life is when the goal at the end of the day is to have more money and to be miserable."

Jonathan groaned as Gerry stopped to lick a trail up his chest and let his other hand begin to roll Jonathan's balls in it.

"If I were to leave here now I'd do what I wanted to do. I'd forget about money, jobs and social interactions. What society wants us to do or the way it wants us to behave. I'd do what I _want_." Gerry's voice took on more force as he tightened his grip on Jonathan's cock and pumped it harder. Jonathan gasped in response and grit his teeth, Gerry leaned forward and licked a hot trail up the underside, tracing the vein with his tongue before sucking the weeping head into his mouth and letting it go again. "And I want to thank you for showing it to me. When I thought I was going to die I became so aware of everything. I traced every detail of that room and your body that I could see, and for a moment I could feel everything I ever truly loved doing. I could feel the sand beneath my feet from my favourite beach. I could see my best achievements, things I'd never even thought twice of before. And it's all because of you. Now tell me I'm not attracted to you."

Jonathan stared down in shock as Gerry kept eye contact and sucked Jonathan down his throat again.

"You're not." He gasped. "Attracted to me."

Gerry pulled off and Jonathan cursed. "Why? Because you're a criminal? Because you're insane? Because you're a murderer? Because no one has ever been attracted to the Scarecrow before? Believe me Jonathan, I think plenty of people have been attracted to you. Sane or not."

Jonathan eyes rolled back and he bit his lip as Gerry continued stroking. Gerry's smirk turned into a smile when he saw Jonathan's features completely relax, for once they weren't tensed or stretched instead they were relaxed and loose. Jonathan's eyes shot open when Gerry sucked him back into his mouth and down his throat, setting a slow pace with deep sucks that had Jonathan writhing.

When Gerry reached the top of his cock he pulled off and gave it a few quick licks. "You're beautiful." He murmured before sucking him back in slowly and massaging his balls roughly. Jonathan moaned out and felt his muscles clench in the oncoming orgasm.

"But I'm not homosexual." He ground out, his eyes became fierce as they watched the ceiling, at a particular rough suck they connected with Gerry's and they softened. Gerry's eyes shone and were defiant as he stared back. An obvious message of _I don't care_ being shot back at him. At that defiance Jonathan's hands shot to Gerry's light brown hair to hold on as he came hard. He grunted, his hips weakly stuttering forward as Gerry closed his eyes and moaned around him, swallowing around the cock still buried deep within his throat.

"You haven't tried it." Gerry said in hoarse voice before he grabbed the tin of soup beside him and left for the kitchen, ignoring his own erection that tented out of his sweats.

Jonathan glared at the doorway and swept his notes onto the ground as a shout of rage escaped him. This was becoming complicated and his experiment was starting to fuck with his mind. How did the tables turn?

**Day Thirteen.**

Jonathan woke up on the hard metal desk of the basement and glared hatefully at the bowl of steaming soup and little bread roll sitting beside him. Gerry had been upstairs without his permission and for a fleeting moment he readied himself to race to find the escaped experiment. When the sleep haze lifted however he berated himself as he listened to the soft snores come from the chair in the middle of the room and dipped the bread roll into the soup. It was slightly warm, a surprising detail since he usually woke up to cold meals, and he devoured the bread roll that had previously been in the freezer. Begrudgingly he praised Gerry slightly at the taste of the soup, granted it was tinned soup, but Gerry had added a few things to it to make it taste nicer and he devoured that quickly too.

He watched un-amused as the chair squeaked beneath Gerry who twisted and turned in his sleep trying to get comfortable. Without a moment of hesitation Jonathan threw a heavy pen at the man and smirked when he yelped and sat up.

"What'd I do?" Gerry rubbed his eyes tired and got up, padding over to Jonathan who tried to hide his amusement under a scowl. It wasn't working. "You like the soup?"

Jonathan ignored the question and glared. "You were upstairs without my permission."

"I make you soup every day at one pm. I didn't want to break the habit because you were asleep." Gerry shrugged before biting his lip and taking a change. He leaned down, putting both hands on the armrests of the chair and leaned in close to Jonathan's face. "Would you like to punish me?"

Jonathan's face changed into an expression of shock and Gerry's own eyes widened as he saw a flick of want there. Jonathan scowled and pushed him away. "Don't be so stupid."

"Jonathan, you've been working for thirteen hours straight." He deadpanned and watched as Jonathan froze. "You warned me to tell you when you were over doing it."

"This isn't over doing it." Jonathan smirked as he mixed two chemicals together, frowned at the lack of reaction and wrote down some notes before pouring the new combined liquid into a vial and labelled it. "This needs tested."

Gerry tensed up before relaxing, Jonathan had been doing that for the past few days, mumbling about new tests and experiments. "Then why don't you test it on me?"

"No." Jonathan growled before stilling. Gerry watched, intrigued as Jonathan stiffly stood, slightly bent as his arms rested on the table and pushed his notes to the floor.

Gerry immediately bent down to pick up the pages, trying to catch them in the order they fell so they wouldn't be too messed up. He'd remembered Jonathan's rage last week when he couldn't figure out the order of the pages and it had taken him an hour to do so.

"Stop that." Jonathan snapped, bending down to snatch the pages out of Gerry's grip who glared back.

"You need to control your temper, _Doctor_." Gerry growled. "Doing this in a fit of rage just leads to you being snappy for days."

"I can be _snappy _if I wish to be." Jonathan snarled throwing the pages behind him and pushing Gerry down to the floor. Jonathan put his body between the splayed legs and growled. "You're getting too confident, _Gerry_. Are you so sure that I won't kill you?"

Gerry snarled back and gripped Jonathan's shoulders, pulling him down so they were face to face. "It's you who is letting me become so confident, _Jonathan_. And I couldn't care if you shoved everything you have in me right now."

Gerry pressed his neck against the syringe Jonathan pressed against him, daring Jonathan to do it with his eyes. Jonathan didn't know how it happened, if it was the heat of Gerry's body against his own, the experiences they'd fumbled through or the words that had been circling in his mind since last week, _You haven't tried it_, or the double meaning Gerry had just used that made him do it. Jonathan slammed his lips into Gerry's, groaning immediately as the mouth opened to greet him with a soft, wanting tongue. Jonathan pushed his own forward, tangling it with Gerry's and pushing it further into Gerry's mouth to claim it. His hips pushed forward too, rubbing his growing erection against Gerry's, who let out a guttural moan into his mouth. The syringe clattered to the floor.

Jonathan growled, the sound bouncing around the empty basement, as he parted their bodies a little to bare their lower halves enough to get what he wanted. Gerry gasped and broke apart their lips, throwing his head back as he was dominated.

"Jonathan." He groaned. "You don't have to _ung!_"

Jonathan looked at him smugly as he licked his hand and wrapped it around Gerry's thick cock, tugging it harshly much like he'd done to him. Gerry was writhing, his legs kicking out and his hands holding onto Jonathan's shoulders, his shirt, his sides, anywhere he could get a grip of. They both ignored the soup bowl as Gerry kicked the desk and it fell and smashed beside them. Gerry ignored everything around him, specifically the cold, hard floor of the basement as Jonathan brought their cocks together in his hand and tugged them at the same time.

"Oh fuck, Jonathan." He moaned shamelessly.

Jonathan looked down at him, watching his face as it twisted in pleasure and let out a few quiet moans himself. He leaned down carefully, allowing the cocks in his hand to brush repeatedly against his stomach, adding more friction and stimulation, to lick a hot trail up Gerry's neck and onto his face. Gerry groaned as Jonathan became rougher and more predatory.

"_Call me Scarecrow_." He growled out roughly as he let one of his rough thumbs circle around their joined heads.

Gerry was never one to disappoint, and Jonathan smiled darkly as he noticed just how responsive Gerry was and how vocal he was, how _eager _he was to please him.

"I, I _can't_." Gerry whimpered, much to Jonathan's scorn. That is until he continued. "I can't hold on."

Jonathan leaned down again to lick and whisper in his ear. "Let go for me, Gerry. _Let go_."

Gerry moaned loudly and thrust upwards, eyes rolling back as he felt his cock hit Jonathan's stomach and felt Jonathan's own cock thrust against him. "_S-Scarecrow_." He moaned quietly.

Jonathan moaned and bit into his neck. "_Again_." He began to stroke harder.

"_Scarecrow_!" Gerry moaned as his cock twitched and he thrust harder and faster into Jonathan's hand. "Oh God, Scarecrow. _Scarecrow. Jonathan!"_

Jonathan's eyes squeezed closed as he felt Gerry orgasm against his stomach and his cum trickle down his hand, adding more sensation as he stroked himself and came with Gerry's whispered name on his tongue. He collapsed on to the muscled body below him, panting roughly as he felt a hand stroke his sweat slicked back comfortingly.

"I thought you weren't gay." Gerry grunted out. "That certainly wasn't something a straight man does."

Jonathan pushed himself up onto his arms, which shook with the effort, and glared at the panting man below him. "I'm not _gay_." He spoke with dignity and pushed himself up on to wobbly legs. "I just am." His stomach grumbled slightly, he wanted crackers again.

"I'm hungry." Gerry spoke out to the room, echoing his thoughts.

Jonathan glared at him suddenly. "Go get the crackers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Twenty.**

They'd had soup for lunch, again.

Gerry bit his tongue, trying not to leave hints about expanding their diets again. Last time Jonathan had turned and punched him in the face, the yellow bruise was only starting to fade back to its natural colour. He finished his bowl first, of course Jonathan hadn't touched his yet, he was working. Gerry sighed, letting his body fall back on to the never slept in bed and stared at the ceiling, deciding to bite the bullet.

"Jonathan we need more food than this." Cue stomach rumble.

Jonathan ignored him but looked up and _inhaled _his soup before turning back to his work.

"Jonathan really." Gerry winced touching his fingers to his bruised eye, he could easily punch Jonathan and leave him bedridden for a few days but he would never do that to him… For this much anyway. "Also, we're out of crackers."

Jonathan sighed heavily and turned in his chair. "I don't have time for such trivial things as shopping and eating."

"Or sleeping or _breathing_." Gerry teased lightly as he kicked his feet as they hung off the bed. "Seriously, I can't keep eating like this."

"When did you become a guest and not a hostage?" Jonathan snarled before standing up to pull a hoody from the closet and zipped it up over his thin body.

Gerry stared at the hoody on him, it looked strange, he was use to Jonathan in jumpers or suits. "Since you let me out of the chair, it was a mutual thing."

"Mutual my ass." Jonathan sneered as he opened a drawer full of bills, ignoring Gerry's sharp intake of breathes, and shoved some into his pocket. "Don't. Move."

Gerry smirked as he listened to Jonathan slam the front door shut behind him, he knew he'd win eventually. His talk of all the different meals he could make always had Jonathan's stomach rumbling making him receive a glare. In a way Gerry seemed to turn into a roommate of sorts, always by Jonathan's side, playful bickering (on his part) and falling asleep in whichever room Jonathan was in (always the basement on that uncomfortable chair or on the floor with his head against Jonathan's thigh) and feeding him. Well, he was a very _giving _roommate at that.

Hours ticked by as Gerry wandered through the house trying to busy himself, he didn't even want to think about what Jonathan was doing or where he was. He wasn't worried, Jonathan could take care of himself, but he was bored and hungry.

When it hit eight o'clock Gerry heard the front door bang open and Jonathan grunt with effort. There was a dragging sound and for a moment Gerry thought with horror that Jonathan may have gotten badly hurt. Without hesitation he bolted up the stairs of the basement and nearly ran smack bang into said man.

"Help me." Jonathan glared at him icily as he carried a groaning man down the stairs.

Gerry watched in shock before pulling the man's arm over his shoulder, hoisting him up into his arms and carried him down the stairs. "I take it you want him in the chair."

His voice came out colder than expected, leaving Jonathan to stare at him curiously. "Of course I want him in the chair."

Gentleness gone now he threw the unconscious man into the chair, roughly grabbing his arms and tying him up much like Jonathan had done to him, but not bothering with the duct tape. This man wasn't strong like him, he looked nothing like him, yet the fact that Jonathan had a new test subject raised a sense of jealousy in his gut.

Without further adieu he climbed the stairs and made his way into Jonathan's bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him as his thoughts were stabbed with betrayal, he was sulking and he knew it. It didn't help when the screams began in the basement a few moments later.

Three hours later found Jonathan throwing open the door and leaning on the doorframe tiredly, watching him with calculated eyes. "Are you finished yet?"

Gerry glared at him as he lay on his back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Nope."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him as he stumbled to the bed and fell beside Gerry, his eyes closing immediately. "Stop huffing, it's not becoming on you."

Gerry raised a brow at that and turned his head to Jonathan. "And what is 'becoming' on me?"

Jonathan smiled sleepily and his answer was a soft snore as he nuzzled into the pillow. Gerry shook his head and stood up, pausing only when he realised Jonathan didn't kick him out and he had no where else to sleep now that his chair was taken. Biting his lip he made the decision to carefully lift Jonathan in his arms, who protested slightly in his sleep, and put him down again as he pulled back the covers. Gerry left him in his clothes, knowing Jonathan would throw a fit at being moved and unclothed in his sleep, so instead he pulled off his rugged brown jumper and got into the bed with just his sweats on.

He pulled the covers up over both of them, smiling slightly as Jonathan moved closer to the source of heat, Gerry had always been very warm.

**Day Twenty One.**

The next day wasn't any better.

Neither spoke of the new arrangement of sleeping in the same bed, it would have to do seeing as there was no other furniture Gerry could sleep on nor was there anything Jonathan could give him to sleep on the floor. So it remained unspoken about and nothing changed.

What did change, however, was Gerry's attitude. The screams from the basement had him itching to go down there and see what was happening, what bothered him even more was the long periods of silence that followed in between. It's not like he _couldn't _go down there, Jonathan hadn't forbidden him. But he knew that his jealously would get the best of him and he would interrupt and distract Jonathan from his experiment, and he knew that Jonathan would more than likely carry out the threats he would glare at him.

Jonathan hadn't eaten in a few days, and that alone gave Gerry a reason to continue his seething and sulking.

"What is wrong with you?" Jonathan growled as he burst into the bedroom, pulling his lab coat from his arms roughly and throwing it to the floor.

"Me?" Gerry scoffed. "What's wrong with _you_?"

Jonathan smirked as he strode forward a few steps and stated smugly. "I'm _insane_. What's your excuse?"

Gerry growled before closing the distance between them. "You haven't eaten in days, you're too busy playing with your new _pet_."

"Ah." Jonathan's head tilted back and a small smile adorned his face. It swivelled down to look at Gerry again. "That's what this is about? How childish of you, Gerry."

Gerry looked at the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Avoidance is the first sign of a _lie_." Jonathan chuckled darkly. "Look at me."

"No."

"It wasn't a question." Jonathan's voice was getting lower. "Look at me."

Gerry tensed his jaw in defiance and looked at him with a levelled look. "No."

Jonathan growled in frustration and pushed Gerry on to the bed, straddling him and wrapping his hands around his neck. Gerry choked as he did and tried to roll Jonathan's weight off of him, it was no use as Jonathan rocked with him, counteracting his attempt.

"I don't have time for your childish games." Jonathan ground out. "Why I let you stay here is beyond me. Perhaps I have lost my sanity, because no sane person would put up with _you_."

Gerry froze and looked up at Jonathan in wonder, much like he had the first time. "Your right, only the crazies can put up with me. Perhaps that's why you-"

Jonathan loosened his hands and shut him up quickly with a kiss. Pushing his lips and tongue to his almost desperately as his hands trailed down his clothed chest. They broke apart only to pull off their jumpers, shirt in Jonathan's case, before reconnecting again and pausing for a few words. Jonathan longed for that relaxed feeling he'd been missing the past few days.

"Is he," Gerry breathed out, groaning as their groins collided deliciously and he thrust up into it. "Is he as fun as I was?"

Jonathan groaned, sitting up straight to grind more fully into Gerry's hips. "No, completely different reaction, I'm beginning to think yours was a rare case."

That brought a smile to his lips and suddenly he needed Jonathan touching him again. He gripped a wrist from where Jonathan was balancing on his chest and pulled him down so he could wrap his arms around him and kiss his lips.

This was progressing much further than their earlier activities and Jonathan tensed up as he thought about it. Feeling the muscles under his fingers constrict, Gerry groaned as he thrust up again, sliding Jonathan's slacks down his hips then pulled down his own sweats before moaning out.

"Take me." He said, voice breathless as Jonathan trailed a hand over his tented briefs.

Blue eyes regarded him for a moment, analysing everything they could see then they closed and Jonathan nodded his head. He dipped to kiss him again, kicking his slacks off the rest of the way along with his shoes and socks before ridding Gerry of his sweats and briefs. They'd never been completely naked together before, and the thought had Gerry's cock standing at full attention and dripping with precum.

Jonathan frowned. "Do I need to use-"

"Spit." Gerry moaned out as Jonathan took him into his hand and began pumping slowly, spreading the wetness around the tip before bringing his fingers to his mouth and licked at them attentively, tasting Gerry. "Jesus, Jonathan."

Jonathan smirked, his normally cold, blue eyes alive with a dark, dangerous fire that left Gerry panting and exhilarated. Not wanting to be teased for much longer Gerry grabbed at his hand again, slipping three of Jonathan's long fingers into his mouth and sucked them appreciatively, admiring their length and thickness as he coated them with spit. Now it was Jonathan who panted, bracing his hand by Gerry's head as he rubbed their cocks together with shallow thrusts and watched Gerry suck on his fingers.

He tugged them out of Gerry's mouth lightly, groaning at the loss of the wet heat and stared Gerry in the eye as he backed off a little bit. Gerry's hazel eyes danced as he guided Jonathan's hand down his body, bracing his feet on the bed as he lifted himself up. Jonathan looked down and positioned one finger at his entrance, pushing forward as Gerry's lips captured his and Gerry whimpered into his mouth, kissing him hotly and wetly as he felt his walls clench around the invading finger.

Jonathan kissed him back, eyes rolling beneath closed lids as he felt the silky walls tighten around his digit. Carefully he began moving the finger in and out, being mindful of Gerry's hitching gasps and changing facial expressions, watching for the slightest hint of pain.

"More." Gerry gasped as he worked his hips into the slowly thrusting finger. "Please."

Jonathan circled another finger around his puckered hole before indulging him and slipping it in. He continued his slow thrusts, adding some scissoring motions in to spread Gerry open and prepare him for what was to come. Jonathan was deeply focused on the task at hand, until Gerry's eyes shot open and he thrust his hips into Jonathan's and back into his fingers.

"Oh fuck, there!" He cried out as Jonathan eyed him sceptically and pressed his fingers against the spot that left Gerry howling in pleasure, all winces of displeasure gone. "Please, Jonathan." He whimpered and moaned. "More."

Jonathan shoved a third finger in, smirking at Gerry's answering hiss, and began _shoving _his fingers in. He slapped away Gerry's hand as it slithered down his stomach and tried to stroke his own erection, Jonathan revelled in the whimpers and moans he pulled from him.

When he pulled his fingers out Gerry gasped and glared at him for abandoning his prostate when he felt so close. Jonathan smirked cheekily, a look that made Gerry's cock twitch, and spit into his hand, before running it over his cock. Gerry watched transfixed as Jonathan stroked himself and let his head tilt back, moaning quietly at the sensations. Now it was Gerry who pulled his hand away and shifted his hips towards him, eager for his stretched hole to be filled again. But there was one more thing, carefully he pulled Jonathan's glasses from his face and threw them somewhere on the bed, freeing the blue eyes he loved to look at.

Jonathan shifted forward, guiding himself in with his hand. He teasingly rubbed against Gerry's entrance, smearing precum there and watched as Gerry dug his head into the mattress, his mouth falling open in a wordless gasp. Jonathan pushed forward, his head slipping inside easily as if it was being _pulled _in. Gerry gasped and his walls tightened around the head snugly, Jonathan waited for him to relax before pushing in until he was fully sheathed in him.

Jonathan breathed into Gerry's ear as he fell forward. He panted and shuddered as the silky walls constantly tightened and loosened around him. He lifted his head and glared. "Gerry, stop it or it's going to end right now."

Gerry nodded slightly, forcing his body to relax. "It feels so good."

Without another word or response Jonathan raised himself up on his arms, pushing Gerry's pelvis forward with his own and pulled out before slamming back in. Gerry _screamed _out as Jonathan angled his thrusts to hit that stop inside of him he'd been playing with earlier, and mercilessly pressed into it every few thrusts, pining Gerry's body down so he couldn't move at all.

"Jonathan." Gerry clutched at his back, nails scraping down pale, sensitive flesh as he begged. "Please, Jonathan."

"What do you want?" Jonathan bit into his neck harshly then licked and nuzzled it almost affectionately. "Tell me."

Gerry choked on a sob as Jonathan's hips twitched against his prostate. "Fuck me, Jonathan. Please, fuck me!"

Jonathan's grin was feral as he pulled back and thrust his hips forward forcefully, eyes trained on Gerry's face as he scrunched his eyes closed and moaned shamelessly. "Open your eyes."

Gerry obeyed, connecting his hazel to Jonathan's blue as they both rocked against each other, moaning shamelessly, well, quietly on Jonathan's part.

Gerry's hand reached down and enclosed around his leaking cock, his eyes pleading for Jonathan to allow him to. Jonathan growled and nodded slightly, leaning more forcefully into Gerry, forcing his hips towards his chest. Gerry let out a slight scream, stroking his leaking cock as Jonathan rammed into him relentlessly.

"Jonathan, I'm going to-"

Jonathan cut him off with a growl, eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Gerry's orgasm as Gerry's eyes rolled back and fluttered shut and his cock sprayed their stomachs with cum. His walls contracted tightly around Jonathan's cock, _sucking _his orgasm from him with another few hard, quick thrusts.

Jonathan moaned out, loudly for once, and pulled back slightly, letting Gerry's hips fall back to the bed as Jonathan filled him then fell on to him, panting and shaking.

"Fuck." Gerry breathed, running a hand through Jonathan's hair.

Jonathan made a noise of agreement and rested his cheek on Gerry's chest, allowing him to pet him. He felt his length soften and jerked his hips back, ignoring Gerry's hiss as his cum trailed down Gerry's muscled thigh as he slipped out.

"I think I could get use to this." Gerry murmured, pressing his face into Jonathan's dark locks.

Jonathan grunted pushing himself up on to his arms again and glared. "Don't count on it."

Gerry pouted slightly, watching as Jonathan grimaced and tried to push away.

"I have to get back to work." Jonathan grumbled, his body shuffling away and leaving Gerry's slightly cold.

Gerry rolled his eyes and sat forward, wrapping his arms around Jonathan's chest and brought him back down. "No, what you need is to get cleaned up, have something to eat and _sleep_, Jonathan. The experiment will still be there tomorrow."

Jonathan's gaze darkened. "Not if I do my final test."

He expected Gerry to freeze, to look at him in horror or disgust. He'd gone to bed with an animal, he'd let a madman _fuck_ him. He was mildly surprised when Gerry rolled his eyes again and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Jonathan." He mumbled between kisses. "Just kill him tomorrow. Let me get you something to eat, yeah?"

Both men stared at each other as silence fell between them. Lips tentatively moved forward, searching for the others and eyes fluttered shut as they shared a gentle kiss with the slight touching of tongues. Jonathan could hear his heartbeat strongly in his chest, he could feel it and the feeling just got stronger when Gerry moved a hand to cup his face and let his thumbs softly stroke high cheekbones.

Gerry pulled away first, a little smile on his face. "Stay here."

He flipped their bodies and pushed Jonathan on to his back then got out of the bed, shivering slightly as he walked out of the room with no clothes on. Not that it mattered, no one else was here but Jonathan still frowned. He could hear Gerry shuffling around in the bathroom and water running, and then the sound of Gerry's feet padding along the corridor seemed to echo around the room. Jonathan's eyelids began to drop.

"Tired?" Gerry chuckled slightly as he ran a warm cloth over Jonathan, cleaning him of both his cum and Gerry's.

Jonathan hummed in agreement, opening his blurry eyes to watch the ceiling as his stomach grumbled loudly. "And hungry."

Gerry bent down to pull his sweats on his now clean body and pulled on a pair of random socks. "Did you get the groceries?"

Jonathan's eyes squinted at him. "Do you think I got the groceries?"

Gerry bit his lip to contain his laughter, he knew Jonathan wouldn't see it. "Being a man of your intelligence I'm going to say yes."

Jonathan grunted. "They're by the front door."

A feeling of victory and excitement washed over him as he left the cranky man in the bedroom to run for the door.

Jonathan put his glasses on and wiggled on the bed until he was comfortable. What was he doing with this guy? He didn't know. Gerry was a distraction and a risk he should have gotten rid of _weeks _ago, but he couldn't do it. He actually made Jonathan enjoy the sins of the flesh, he made Jonathan look after himself, he made Jonathan's mind clear enough to _think_. He didn't run away when Jonathan showed his less sane side, Gerry _enjoyed _it, all of it. Jonathan didn't know what this was, but he guessed this was what a relationship was like- fight and fuck, fuck and fight, with some extra feelings and free favours mixed in.

He scoffed as he pulled the sheet up to his waist and rested his head on a pillow, it smelt of Gerry. He dozed off quickly, discarding his glasses before as they pressed into his face uncomfortably.

Gerry yawned as he walked into the room, tray in hand that held two bowls of spaghetti bolognaise sprinkled with grated cheese and little bits of salad on the side. Gerry put the tray on the bed and leaned forward carefully, cursing and glaring at the bed as it creaked under his weight. He lifted a tanned hand and watched as it shook before connecting to Jonathan's cheek. Jonathan groaned, pushing into the hand tiredly then opened his drowsy eyes.

"What?" He croaked tiredly and turned his body towards Gerry.

Gerry's words were stuck in his constricted throat and as Jonathan looked up at him he felt like he'd swallowed them and they were constricting his heart. Jonathan's dark hair was messy and splayed across the pillow, his lips were slightly red and swollen from kissing him before and his eyes were clouded with sleep and satisfaction. Wordlessly he slowly bent down, hand still placed lightly on Jonathan's cheek. Jonathan's tired eyes watched his warm hazel ones as he came nose to nose with him. Gerry nudged Jonathan's nose slightly, making Jonathan tilt his head so Gerry could kiss him softly. Jonathan was disturbed by the gentleness of it all. He wanted it to stop, he wanted to push the brunette away from him but a part of him growled in anger at the thought. So tiredly and just as softly he kissed back, bringing a thin, pale hand of his own to rest on a tanned cheek. Gerry's eyes fluttered at the touch as he added a little more pressure to the closed mouth kiss, bringing his tongue out only once to gently press against Jonathan's before breaking away.

"Food." Gerry supplied helplessly as his head began spinning, a dream like expression on his face.

Jonathan watched him closely, not saying anything as he himself had flopped back down the few inches he had risen and he was sure there was a slight blush on his cheeks. He forgot to be angry when Gerry propped him up and handed him the bowl silently.

They ate, the only sound in the room was both men _inhaling _the delicately prepared meal. Gerry finished first, lying down on the bed with a satisfied groan that made Jonathan glare at him.

"Admit it." Gerry turned his face towards Jonathan as he finished. "I am Gordon Ramsey."

"You're certainly as annoying as him." Jonathan commented dully before lying down himself.

Gerry eyed Jonathan as he rubbed his tired eyes and the sheet hung dangerously low around his hips. Gerry licked his lips, Jonathan had never looked so _boyish_ before.

"You look delicious." Gerry commented, internally grinning as Jonathan froze and glared at him.

"Shut. Up." Jonathan turned on his side so he was facing away from him.

Gerry pulled off his sweats and climbed under the covers, effectively spooning Jonathan who glared at him over his shoulder. "Aw, don't tell me the Scarecrow doesn't like complements."

"I've never gotten a complement before." Jonathan said stiffly.

Gerry kissed his shoulder soothingly. "About your body you mean."

"Where do you think _Scarecrow _came from?" Jonathan snarled into the quiet room.

"I think you're beautiful." Gerry said as he pressed closer and rested his forehead against Jonathan's hair.

"Stop it!" Jonathan hissed as he flipped around. "This obsession of yours is going to end soon. And when it does you'll want to leave, and I'll kill you when you try to."

Gerry smiled and chuckled slightly before pulling Jonathan's face to his and kissed him affectionately. "If you say so, Jonathan."

Jonathan huffed and turned around, not saying a word as Gerry wrapped an arm loosely around his waist.

"If you say so." Gerry whispered into his hair.

**Two Months Later.**

Jonathan stumbled into the house and kicked the door shut behind him, cursing and snarling like a caged animal as he bumped into different objects until he reached the couch. He flopped down on to it, finally releasing the pressure from his wound, letting it bleed freely. Gerry turned away from the TV to look at him with a heavy frown.

"Jonathan, dearest captor of mine." Gerry said lightly. "Not only are you hurt _again_, but you're bleeding on my couch."

"It's my couch." Jonathan hissed at him from beneath the burlap sack.

Gerry gave him a sceptical look before pulling the masked villain on to his lap who began squirming and fidgeting. "You _remember _what happened last time you wore that mask?" Gerry asked innocently as he trailed his hands under Jonathan's shirt and gripped his hips firmly. He leaned up, his lips caressing Jonathan's ear through the rough material who hissed when he spoke. "You _fucked _me. Hard. While wearing it."

Jonathan ripped the mask off and snarled, grabbing Gerry's head in a tight grip. "I don't have _time _for your shit!"

"What happened?" Gerry pressed his hand to Jonathan's wound on his side.

"Fucking idiot _shot _me." Jonathan growled as he pulled Gerry's head forward. "My own fucking guy_ shot me_!"

Gerry suppressed the urge to laugh and quickly set his hands the task of ridding Jonathan of his clothes. He was already shirtless, dressed in only sweats. He'd been expecting this, it always happened when Jonathan came back from a job. Jonathan snarled, resisting at first, then his hands moved even faster to help Gerry take them off.

After some shuffling and kicking the clothes were gone and Gerry sucked two fingers into his mouth, wetting them quickly before plunging one into the insane man straddling him.

"Ah!" Jonathan hissed out and clutched the back of Gerry's neck as his free arm wrapped around his shoulders. Gerry's free hand rotated between clutching at Jonathan's shifting hips and wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer.

Gerry growled as he leaned up and caught Jonathan's lips in a harsh kiss that was full of vicious nips and thrusting tongues. Jonathan bit his tongue hard as he thrust another finger into him and continued stretching him. He tasted blood and felt Jonathan press harder into his mouth, no doubt licking at the wound he had made. The Scarecrow always did like inflicting a little pain during these desperate fucks.

"Enough." Jonathan ground out, reaching back to pull Gerry's fingers out of him.

Like usual Gerry's eyes widened and Jonathan held his hands down as he tried to stop Jonathan from impaling himself down on Gerry's dry cock. Like usual he succeeded.

Jonathan paused, panting slightly as he let go of Gerry's hands that fell to his hips and squeezed reassuringly. Jonathan winced as he shifted his hips and grabbed Gerry's shoulders in both hands as he raised himself up and impaled himself again. Gerry's head tipped back in a wordless groan as Jonathan repeated the action, gaining speed and growling loudly as he went harder. He wasn't surprised when Jonathan's hand connected with his face with a loud slap, he lifted his head, staring deeply into Jonathan's eyes and gripped his hips harder before thrusting up with an unforgiving force.

"Ah!" Jonathan cried out, tossing his head back as he rode Gerry faster. He dropped his head down to Gerry's, threading his fingers in his hair as he pulled him forward. "Fuck me harder." He growled lowly against Gerry's panting mouth. "Or I'll kill you."

"You can try." Gerry glared before tightening his grip on Jonathan's hips and forcing him to move even faster and grind down harder as he ground up. "You won't be able to fucking _walk _tomorrow never mind have the strength to _kill_ me."

Jonathan pushed on Gerry's chest as he forced himself up and down, all other words lost on him as his head tilted back and he held on to Gerry's answering thrusts. Gerry watched him, tracing his hand along the scars and the still bleeding wound that had leaked down Jonathan's leg now. Gerry was amazed at how quickly Jonathan had taken to this, he always thought he'd be the bottom in their relationship. That was until Jonathan had pinned him to the bed one day and demanded to be shown what made him cum so damn hard. So he did as requested and showed him, of course there was a lot of cursing and insults on Jonathan's part, accusing him of lying and telling him to '_shut the fuck up!_' when he retaliated that he couldn't fake cum spurting from his cock. Jonathan had shut up pretty quickly when he started ramming into his prostate, dissolving into a moaning, clinging mess that demanded more.

"**Gerry**." Jonathan rasped out, sounding like his Scarecrow persona.

Gerry's mind snapped back to the beautiful man riding him right now and nodded, one arm slipping around Jonathan's waist as the other moved forward so he could grab Jonathan's leaking erection. He slicked his hand with the pre-cum and began stroking Jonathan quickly to match his stuttering thrusts. Jonathan came as he swiped his thumb over the wet head and bit into his shoulder viciously. Jonathan's walls clenched around him tightly as Jonathan groaned out his name and spilled over his stomach. Gerry's answering moan was low as he thrust up a few more times and came inside his lover.

"_Fuck_, Jonathan." Gerry whispered as he pressed a kiss to the panting man's forehead. "This is becoming a slight problem." He said after a few moments and drifted his hand lightly over the bleeding wound.

"Bullet just skimmed me." Jonathan said and pressed a tired kiss to Gerry's lips. He'd become more affectionate over the past few months.

"No, not that." Gerry smiled cheekily. "You're bleeding over me and my couch."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and tried to stand on wobbly legs before falling onto the couch.

"Jonathan…" Gerry drawled.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Jonathan glared.

"… You're getting _cum _on my couch."

"It's my couch!" Jonathan erupted as he bolted up, only to groan and fall back down. "Who gives a shit anyway, not like it's never happened before."

Gerry grinned playfully and put an arm around Jonathan's waist, effectively pulling him up and lugging him to the shower. They both climbed in, pressing close together as the cold water fell around them and stayed like that even when it warmed. Gerry cleaned them both, smiling into his lover's dark hair as Jonathan leaned against him tiredly and hummed when he cleaned his back. This was his favourite thing to do with Jonathan, being able to shower together. Once Jonathan had gotten annoyed with how long it took Gerry to shower so he'd barged in and somehow an argument had turned into a very wet and naked Jonathan bending over and fucking an already wet and naked Gerry. Ever since they showered together, Jonathan letting Gerry do most of the work. Right now Gerry rinsed the wound carefully, being vigilant not to get any soap in it and when they climbed out of the shower he'd bent down and bandaged it, kissing it softly before helped a limping Jonathan to their bedroom.

"Told ya you wouldn't be able to walk." He murmured as Jonathan lay on his back and he on his side, allowing him to tuck his head in the crook of Jonathan's neck.

Jonathan grunted, his head falling to the side slightly to rest on Gerry's. "I'll still kill you." He mumbled sleepily and fell silent.

"I know." Gerry kissed his neck and threw an arm over Jonathan's stomach and tangled their legs together. "Maybe you'll get around to it by the time I'm sixty."

"Shut up, Gerry." Jonathan mumbled.

Before long the only sound in the house was the deep breathing and slight snores of the two sleeping men tangled together in the bedroom.

… And the muffled screams from the guy Gerry had gagged in the basement earlier as a present to the man who gave him his new life.


End file.
